<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>CRACK&amp;SFIGASHIP DAY 2021 by Milady_Silvia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607333">CRACK&amp;SFIGASHIP DAY 2021</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia'>Milady_Silvia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Universi separati [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail, One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack Relationships, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:07:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta a tema crack ship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Juvia Lockser/Gajeel Redfox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Universi separati [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099862</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8WvKFL_LIB8&amp;list=WL&amp;index=154; Alec Benjamin - Boy In The Bubble [Official Music Video].<br/>Gajeel/Lluvia</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://funkyimg.com/view/3atXz">
    
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ferro e pioggia</p><p> </p><p> «Dovresti smettere di dare importanza a quello che gli altri pensano di te. Porti la pioggia? E allora?</p><p>Tu rispetto alla gente senza magia sei come una divinità. Senza pioggia morirebbero di sete, con troppa puoi annegarli. Dovrebbero inchinarsi a te e la nostra Gilda ci dà questo: il potere di schiacciarli.</p><p>Siamo feroci, sanguinari e soprattutto superiori. Devono pagare per averci fatto soffrire» ringhiò Gajeel. Avvolse i fianchi di Lluvia con un braccio e la trasse a sé, stringendola contro il petto muscoloso.</p><p>"Per lui è facile.</p><p>Per un suo solo tocco, un suo sguardo, molti sarebbero pronti a morire, sarebbero disposti a dargli tutto. Donerebbero la loro vita, il loro sangue, il loro corpo.</p><p>Questo può davvero valere anche per me? C’è chi si donerebbe così tanto a me da distruggersi?" si chiese Lluvia.</p><p>Gajeel le afferrò il mento e la baciò con foga.</p><p>Alla luce delle torce della Phantom, i piercing del dragon slayer del metallo brillavano.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sulle note del mare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vvgLVJHWXHc&amp;list=WL&amp;index=228; Winter Fantasy Music - Arctic Fairies.<br/>Gajeel/Erza</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://funkyimg.com/view/3atXz">
    
  </a>
</p>
<p>Sulle note del mare</p><p> </p><p>Erza era seduta in riva al mare e si passava le dita sulla gonna sottile dell’abito bianco, guardando le onde infrangersi sulla battigia.</p><p>Gajeel si sedette accanto a lei, sulla sabbia, guardando la luce vermiglia del tramonto che si rifletté nei suoi occhi scuri e nei suoi piercing. Le disse con tono greve: «Non dovresti continuare a pensare a lui».</p><p>Erza fece una smorfia e, nello scrollare le spalle, fece ondeggiare i lunghi capelli rossi, piegò di lato il capo e lo fissò con gli occhi socchiusi. «Io non ho detto di pensare a nulla di specifico» gli ricordò.</p><p>Gajeel incrociò le braccia al petto. «Non c’è bisogno che tu dica niente». Chiuse gli occhi ed ispirò il profumo di salsedine che gli punse le narici. «Se io avessi una donna stupenda come te al mio fianco non me la lascerei sfuggire. Non ti merita».</p><p>Erza gli posò la testa sulla spalla. «Ai suoi occhi non devo valere molto».</p><p>Gajeel, con le dita tremanti, le accarezzò le labbra, sussurrandole: «Per me tu vali molto». Erza arrossì, pensando: "Cosa ci sarebbe di male se trovassi un po’ di conforto tra le sue braccia? Mi sento così sola".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Lettera per il White day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Genderbender; human!Chopper; highschool!AU.<br/>Chopper/Male!Nami</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://funkyimg.com/view/3atXA">
    
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>Lettera per il White day</p><p> </p><p>Chopper incassò il capo tra le spalle e chiuse gli occhi, porgendo la lettera che teneva tra le mani davanti a sé. Era scosso da tremiti e respirava affannosamente, il suo volto era arrossato e le orecchie accaldate gli pulsavano, il viso era in parte in ombra a causa del grande cappello rosa, decorato con delle corna da alce in stoffa, che indossava.</p><p>Il giovane smise di masticare la chewingum e inarcò un sopracciglio. «Questa è per me?» domandò.</p><p>"Cosa mi è saltato in mente? Io sono solo un secchione sfigato e lui è l’idolo della scuola. Non potrebbe mai notarmi" pensò Chopper e deglutì così forte da fare un rumore netto. Il suo battito cardiaco batteva all’impazzata e le sue mani erano sudaticce, si erano andati a creare degli aloni anche sotto le ascelle, sulla maglietta verde scuro larga due misure.</p><p>Namizoo prese la lettera e guardò il cuore rosa che la decorava. Ghignò e si piegò in avanti, posandogli un bacio sulle labbra. Chopper si accorse che sapeva di mandarino.</p><p>«Era l’ora ti decidessi. Pensavo non avresti mai accettato di essere gay» lo punzecchiò il giovane, dai corti capelli arancioni.</p><p>Chopper batté un paio di volte le palpebre e un sorriso fiorì sulle sue labbra. Namizoo lo afferrò per un braccio mingherlino e lo trascinò con sé. «Oggi vieni al mio allenamento e non voglio sentire storie» ordinò e Chopper annuì con vigore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. La marine e il rivoluzionario</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>DRAGON/BELLEMERE<br/>What if</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>La marine e il rivoluzionario</p><p> </p><p>Bellemere puntò il fucile al viso di Dragon, lì dove si trovava la sua cicatrice, formata da tanti esagoni rosso fuoco, e lo guardò ghignare. Serrò il sigaro tra i denti e ringhiò: «Dammi un solo motivo per non spararti».</p><p>Dragon piegò di lato il capo, il suo sorriso candido faceva contrasto con la sua pelle scura e i suoi lunghi capelli mori. «Pensavo che voi marines arrestaste i pirati e i criminali».</p><p>«Anche i rivoluzionari» abbaiò Bellemere. Aveva i lunghi capelli rosso violetti legati in una coda, il viso in parte coperto dal berretto candido della divisa.</p><p>Dragon accarezzò la canna metallica del fucile, rispondendole: «Se avessi voluto spararmi lo avresti già fatto. Sento in te lo stesso animo libero che vive nel mio cuore. Sai che stiamo combattendo per una giusta causa».</p><p>Bellemere indietreggiò. «Forse tu. Ho visto parecchi che in nome della rivoluzione hanno giustificato le loro atrocità» ringhiò. Abbassò l’arma, continuando a guardarlo in cagnesco.</p><p>"Non ho mai visto una donna così bella. In un’altra vita l’avrei resa la mia regina" pensò Dragon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Al parco divertimenti</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lluvia/Natsu</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Al parco divertimenti</p><p> </p><p>Natsu strisciò lungo il cubicolo della ruota panoramica, col viso bluastro in parte nascosto da ciocche di capelli rosa larghi tre dita ed in parte dalla sciarpa bianca a quadrettoni.</p><p>Lluvia aiutò il fidanzato ad uscire e se lo poggiò contro. Domandando con voce accorata: «Ti senti bene?».</p><p>Natsu lasciò che lei lo guidasse lontano da lì e man mano sul suo viso fiorì un sorrisone che mostrava tutti i suoi grandi denti candidi. «Certo! Questo è il nostro grande giorno, finalmente soli!» le rispose con tono esaltato. Pensando: "Finalmente senza Gray! Mi ha sempre fregato le fidanzate, ma questa volta non ci riuscirà. Tu per me sei speciale".</p><p>«Meno male. Con quel malessere mi hai fatto proprio preoccupare» disse Lluvia, pallida in volto. Raddrizzò il cappellino blu, cilindrico, che indossava, ad ogni suo movimento ondeggiavano gli ampi boccoli azzurri della sua capigliatura.</p><p>«C’è qualcosa con cui potrei farti tornare il sorriso?» le chiese Natsu. Lluvia rispose con voce tremante: «Non saprei… Mi piacciono i peluche».</p><p>Natsu le schioccò un rumoroso bacio sulla guancia, raddrizzandosi rinvigorito e le promise: «Allora ne vincerò uno per te».</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>